


Why Choose?

by hellbells



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, Takers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe sequel?, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Brian came down to Brazil to help his old friend, Dominic Toretto out - he had a choice. To stay with Gordon or go with Dom, but what if the clever thief thought of an alternate solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Choose?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Don't own Takers and Fast and Furious just have fun playing with the characters for you guys.
> 
> Oh and this was down to a review by 85ouch and me wanting to cheer up a poorly friend!

It was ironic that Brian could remember a time when he felt so alone. It wasn’t long after Miami had finished and he realised that trying to start a business with Rome would surely end whatever friendship. Seeing no other options - he’d accepted Bilkins offer to work as Fed doing undercover gigs. He was good at it for a few years until he ran with a Takers crew. A Taker was a high class thief and they worked to do high profile jobs. The crew was good and didn’t pull enough jobs or get greedy meaning they were damn hard to catch. 

 

When the Feds caught the leader they thought they had there in with the group, but they were wrong. Brian had gone native in a spectacular fashion. He loved Gordon far deeper than any small feelings he may, or maynot have had for Dom. Gordon had listened, understood and accepted him warts and all - Fed an all.

 

Things had run smoothly until Mia put an all call out for any and allies. She included Brian in that group and both he and Gordon had gone to help. Gordon had been irked by this interloper but he could see the chemistry that existed between Brian and Dom. Now he was a wise boy despite what the recovering gunshot wound told people. If there was one thing he’d never denied himself was pleasure so the solution in his mind was rather simple and elegant. Why make Brian choose? He could have both of them.

 

The night before the takedown of Reyes they had fallen into bed together but played it safe and kept their passion contained, as all of them needed to be able to walk in the morning.

 

\----------------------------

They were on two planes funded by Brian and Gordon, one plane house most of the crew and was sitting down in Moscow. It may be cold but at least they couldn’t get themselves arrested and flown back to America. Brian’s plane was going to Bali, and Mia was in the back with Vince. She had wisely upon seeing the looks Gordon and Dom were sending Brian felt that finding cover was for the best. She shook her head seeing that Vince hadn’t caught a clue, and dragged him along.

 

The three males were alone but none had lost the energy from the raid. Brian was crowded against the wall, trapped by Dom’s strong body. “Why did you come back for me?”

 

Brian hissed in frustration as Dom stroked his clothed, tenting erection. Gordon joined Dom keeping him pinned to the wall, but Gordon was taking advantage of having two hands free and he pulled roughly at Brian’s top wanting skin. Their boy had scared them when standing up to Reyes, and they would forgive him eventually once they’d both fucked him through the mattress.

 

Brian whined, wanting to get his hands on his lovers’ skin. Yet they keeping him sandwiched between their strong hard muscular bodies. It was not a hardship - hardly, but he wanted to drive them as wild as they were driving him. They were pawing at him, hands roaming and mouths reaching where there hands could not. Working in concert, Dom nibbled his ear, and he arched into the sensation and had to bite back a whine. He knew any chance to resist whining disappeared the minute Gordon swooped in, and he started to suck and nibble on his neck causing him to moan louder and more enthusiastic than any professional. 

 

Brian would have flushed, but in the past few weeks since arriving in Brazil they had done so many things, in every conceivable position that he’d lost any sense of shame. Gordon watched as Brian slowly surrendered to the passion and knew it was time to step it up a notch. Brian in the middle of them was fucking gorgeous, and it was more than just because of his looks. Brian was uninhibited when it came to sex, and it translated into something very beautiful. Gordon knew this, so looked up at Dom and kissed his bite mark, with a challenge in his eyes. The result was Dom growling as he swooped in attacking the other side of Brian’s neck.

 

Brian loved when they marked his neck, it meant they were extra feisty and competitive, and this was one situation where he was happy to be the playground on which they took out their frustrations. He had come close to losing Dom through him wanting to play hero and well, in going back for Dom he’d scared Gordon. He relaxed feeling loose and pliant. He writhed between the two hard bodies until Gordon stilled his hips, and he felt something snap round his cock. 

 

His eyes flew open in alarm, whimpering as felt the cock ring slip on and knew he was in for a long night. He moaned as Dom started to jack his cock like it belonged to him. It should bother him being manhandled, as Gordon was starting to open his cheeks to see his hidden entrance. He cried out when Gordon slicked up and pushed in two fingers without Brian hearing the lube snap open. He had no place to go, and he didn’t know whether to push forward, or backwards. 

 

“Look at our boy so keen.” Gordon rumbled.

 

“He does so love to get fucked.” Dom agreed.

 

Brian snarled, “Stop fucking around and one of you fuck me.”

 

Gordon chuckled as he gripped his hips tight, “We will when we’re ready. What I really want is your mouth.”

 

Brian could have screamed in frustration, Gordon and his damn oral fixation. Still he could work this to his advantage. He sank to his knees gracefully, and looked up at Gordon as he started to nibble on Gordon’s leaking erection. He smiled, and hummed as Gordon groaned. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking a deep breath and gripping Gordon’s hips to keep him steady. He watched as Gordon groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he revelled in the situation. He hummed, which was a little evil as the rock hard erection nudged his throat. He looked up through his lashes as he took Gordon deep into his throat and Gordon fuck his mouth. 

 

Dom had initially stepped back to take in the scene as it unfolded, stroking himself as he watched the best, most exoctic show played out in front of him. He was going wild seeing Brian suck off Gordon and he needed to fuck him now. Playing a gamble as Brian seemed to be in an especially submissive mood. He ordered low and authoritatively, “Hands and knees.”

 

Gordon smirked, liking this plan. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Brian’s mouth and helped tug him into position. It was perfect, Gordon was lying on the bed, so that Brian could bend down, from the waist and suck him off. Brian gladly went back to sucking Gordon off, and moaned around Gordon;s dick when he felt Dom push his two fingers deep. 

 

Dom moaned at the tight heat surrounding his fingers, and wanted it to be around his straining erection. feeling that there was enough lube he pulled his fingers free, and gripped Brian's hips. He pushed past the tight ring, and slowly in one push, thrust inside, causing all three of them to moan.  
Brian was so full, from both ends, and went with it. The trick to this was for the one in the middle not to try and control anything but to relax. He worked on making Gordon come soon, he wanted to see him climax and knew that only then would Dom actually fuck him through the mattress. He took him deep into his throat and stilled, just letting it rest in his throat and swallowed around Gordon’s cock. Gordon went wild, and thrust once, twice and came down his throat. He swallowed greedily but knew that he hadn’t got it all. 

 

Gordon looked at the pretty picture Brian made, he was currently in the throes as Dom started to ram into him. Gordon pulled him down, absorbing the powerful thrusts. He saw the trickle of cum that had escaped Brian and licked it off him, Brian opened his eyes, and you could get lost in that sea of blue. “Please.” Brian begged, which was music to the ears of Dom and Gordon. 

 

“Please what princess?” Any other time and Brian would kick his ass for a comment like that. He nibbled on the ear and whispered, “When Dom has had his fill.”

 

Brian wanted to sob, “Harder please ... Dom.”

 

Dom wasn’t going to last and over Brian’s shoulder he nodded, somehow. Gordon unsnapped the cock ring as Dom thrust one last time, both going over the edge together. They collapsed in a sweaty heap just as the plane hit turbulence. 

 

It caused Brian, still a little out of it thanks to his orgasm to giggle, he wasn’t even sure why. All he wanted to do was sleep - on his stomach. 

 

Gordon snorted, “Sleep now princess as once we’re are at our house. Your ass is mine!”

 

Brian was fast losing his battle to sleep, managed to utter, “promises, promises.”


End file.
